Una amistad sincera
by Elenear28
Summary: Trae un vestido de volantes de colores y un montón de flores entrelazadas en el pelo, una, inclusive, tiene una pequeña mariposa de plástico. Tiene las puntas de los dedos manchadas de diferentes colores. Si hay algo de lo que estoy seguro es de que Cherise y yo nunca seremos amigos. Regalo para HikariCaelum de Coraline T y Elenear28
1. 1 Rowan

**Disclaimer: Panem no me pertenece, tampoco la idea de los Juegos del Hambre. La asombrosa Cherise es propiedad de HikariCaelum y Arah y Rowan son, respectivamente, personajes de Coraline T y míos.**

 **Regalo de cumpleaños para HikariCaelum. ¡Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

 **Una amistad sincera**

 **5 años**

* * *

―Parece que tendremos nuevos vecinos.

Mamá suelta un sonido ininteligible y retira una rebanada de pepino que alguien, tal vez una de sus nuevas asesoras de imagen, le ha colocado sobre los ojos junto con un potingue asqueroso que hace que parezca como si la piel se le estuviera pudriendo.

Jess suelta uno de sus berreos mientras juguetea con una nueva muñeca de porcelana sobre la mullida alfombra. Papá se ha quejado de que las muñecas de porcelana no son seguras para los bebés, pero mamá simplemente se ha reído y ha dicho que Jess tiene derecho a tener cosas bonitas.

―¿En serio, querido? ―apenas si separa los labios para pronunciar esa frase.

Me encojo de hombros mientras devuelvo la atención hacia mi libro.

―Eso parece.

―¡Es fantástico! ―suena algo gracioso cuando lo dice intentando no abrir la boca―. Tal vez puedas hacer nuevos amigos― agrega con un tono un poco más alto.

Lanzo una mirada insegura hacia el auto de un brillante púrpura, tan distinto al negro que acostumbra papá, y observo como una niña, posiblemente de mi edad, baja de un salto y da una especie de voltereta para volver a caer sobre sus pies, y luego gira, como la bailarina del alhajero de mamá.

La palabra alhajero me hace fruncir el ceño. Cuando estaba aprendiendo a leer, especialmente con los sosos libretos de algunas de las obras que mamá no llegaba a interpretar, me había dado algunos problemas. Ahora, me esforzaba para usarla tan a menudo como podría, en un intento de que su dificultad perdiera todo su poder sobre mí.

La niña se ríe de algo que alguien, tal vez su padre, acaba de decirle. No recuerdo ni una sola ocasión en la que mi padre me haya dicho algo que me pareciera gracioso. Observo su figura grácil, envuelta en una vaporosa tela de color… me esfuerzo por encontrar la palabra que lo describe con exactitud… salmón, tal vez…

―¿Rowan?

Cierro el libro de golpe y me levanto de mi lugar junto a la ventana.

―No lo creo, madre― digo forzando una sonrisa―. Si me disculpas, iré a merendar.

Es claro que madre quiere decirme algo, pero cierra la boca y, justo cuando está a punto de sonreírme, recuerda que la chica que le ha embadurnado la cara con porquería le ha dicho que eso podría marcarle arrugas. Junta sus labios en una sola línea.

―Llévate a Jessie, por favor. Intentaré dormir un poco mientras esto hace efecto.

Mi hermana protesta cuando la tomo en brazos y me tambaleo un poco por su peso. Mamá ha estado alardeando sobre cómo ha engordado en los últimos dos meses y ahora, noto que es cierto. Mi hermana es una bebé gorda y gritona. En cuanto llego al pasillo, la avox que se está encargando de su alimentación estira los brazos. Ni siquiera me molesto en darle las gracias cuando se la entrego.

Más tarde, mientras veo como cargan y descargan el camión para la nueva familia, vuelvo a ver a la niña, trae los brazos embadurnados de algo que parece pintura de colores.

Frunzo el ceño y niego con la cabeza. Definitivamente nunca seremos amigos.

 **6 años**

Se llama Sage, pero ha escrito en un papel que es un nombre que le trae recuerdos muy dolorosos. Me pide que la ayude a elegir uno nuevo. Así que lo hago.

Me enfoco en su suave y hermoso rostro, con forma de óvalo. De repente, parece la viva representación de Evaki, la diosa de los sueños, la principal figura del último libro que he leído, a escondidas, porque a padre no le gusta que lea nada que no sea histórico o, al menos, realista.

Definitivamente "De la Tierra a los Sueños" no entraría en esa categoría, así que oculto los libros bajo mi cama. Sage los ha encontrado esta mañana. Mamá la ha asignado como mi avox personal. Ha sido un regalo tardío de cumpleaños. Aunque, si soy sincero, sigue siendo algo extraño que regalen personas.

Papá dice que no son personas. Que han perdido ese derecho en el momento en que se convirtieron en criminales.

Miro el rostro de Evaki y me pregunto, por millonésima vez, que puede haber hecho que haya sido realmente tan malo. Ella me pilla mirándola y me sonríe. A mi pesar, me sonrojo.

No puede ser mucho mayor que yo… unos seis o siete años más, quizás. Lo que me hace pensar que el error no fue realmente suyo sino de su familia pero…

―¿Qué te parece "Evaki"?

Ella se sujeta la barbilla y lo piensa por unos segundos. Toma una pluma y escribe, con letra desprolija, en el papel ¿Ebaqui?

Me río un poco.

―No. Así― le digo mientras tomo la pluma de sus manos. Sus dedos se sienten cálidos contra los míos― E-V-A-K-I ― Leo cada letra en voz alta mientras lo escribo.

Ella contempla la hoja.

"¿Cuándo aprendiste a escribir?"

No sé por qué viene al caso, pero le respondo:

―El año pasado. Papá contrató un tutor para mí.

"Eres un niño muy listo, Rowan"

Lo sé. Me lo dicen mucho. Me he acostumbrado a responder a ello con un encogimiento de hombros o una mueca de desdén. Con ella, en su lugar, mis mejillas vuelven a calentarse.

―Gracias ― mascullo y ella sonríe―. Entonces ¿te gusta?

Ella asiente.

"Me encanta".

―A mí también― le digo mirando hacia otro sitio―. Te queda bien.

* * *

 **7 años**

* * *

Ev y yo nos volvemos inseparables.

La primera pelea real que tengo con mi padre es cuando considera la posibilidad de dársela a otro político que ha venido a casa de mamá y que se ha prendado de ella.

No lo culpo, Ev es preciosa. Pero es mía.

Me siento culpable en cuanto el pensamiento posesivo hace eco en mi cabeza, pero cuadro los hombros e intento parecer más alto.

―No puedes dársela, padre― digo aparentando una seguridad que estoy lejos de sentir.

―No seas egoísta, Rowan. El senador Wiggs seguro que la tratará bien.

―Ese no es el punto. No es tú decisión, Evaki es mía ―espero, de verdad, que Ev no esté escuchando, porque lo que estoy a punto de decir no es precisamente agradable―. Su título de propiedad está a mi nombre y no puedes disponer de ella de esa manera.

Padre aprieta los dientes.

―Rowan…

―Así que tendrás que enc0ntrar otra forma de ganarte al senador Wiggs― mamá, sentada en un rincón con una partitura, suelta una suave risita―. Ahora, si me disculpan, no voy a cenar.

Cuando salgo, siento que mi estómago cae hasta mis pies cuando la veo parada al otro lado de la puerta. Ha cambiado en el último año, aunque de una manera distinta a mí.

Alza el rostro y me dirige una sonrisa forzada.

Oh no.

―¿Ev? ―me gustaría que mi voz no sonara como la de un niño pequeño―. Podemos… ¿podemos hablar? ― me esfuerzo para que suene como una pregunta y no como una orden.

Ella enarca una ceja, pero asiente y me sigue hacia mi habitación.

Una vez en mi cuarto, en cuanto ella cierra la puerta, soy incapaz de contenerme. Me arrojo hacia ella y la rodeo con mis brazos mientras las lágrimas que no me he permitido derramar frente a padre, por miedo a parecer débil, me mojan el rostro.

―Sabes que no lo decía en serio ¿verdad? Papá respeta cosas como esa, era la forma más lógica de que no te llevara lejos. Tú no quieres irte ¿verdad? Es decir, la vez pasada dijiste que el senador Wiggs parece un sapo viejo y todo eso y… y… ― las lágrimas me hacen un nudo en la garganta y me impiden seguir hablando. Lloro con más fuerza cuando ella, mucho más fuerte de lo que parece, me toma en brazos y me mete en mi cama. Me aferro a ella para que no se marche, así que Ev suelta algo parecido a un suspiro y me empuja con suavidad para que le haga sitio. Se mete conmigo en la cama, en su acostumbrado silencio, dejándome llorar, frotando de vez en cuando mi cabeza, intentando tranquilizarme.

―Lo siento, lo siento. No te enfades conmigo, Ev. Eres mi mejor amiga.

"Eres la única que tengo", agrego para mis adentros. No lo digo en voz alta, pero sé que ella lo sabe de todas maneras.

Ella pone su mano, suave y pesada, sobre mi mejilla, se inclina hacia adelante y deja un beso fugaz en mi frente para luego apoyar la suya sobre ese punto.

―¿Estás enojada? ―pregunto al cabo de unos minutos.

Ella niega con la cabeza.

―¿Estás triste?

Ella no hace nada, lo cual interpreto con un sí.

―Nadie te va a llevar lejos― le prometo―. Estarás conmigo siempre. Siempre serás la mujer más importante en mi vida ―me sonrojo ―. Aunque no se lo digas a mamá.

Ella suelta una risa y menea la cabeza.

Frunzo el ceño.

―Sí que lo serás.

Veo, en sus ojos, que no me cree. Pero estoy tan cansado y me siento tan aliviado que, antes de poder levantarme para alcanzarle una hoja de papel para que me explique sus motivos para no creerme, me quedo dormido.

…

Arah Ranghild entra a mi vida exactamente tres semanas después de eso.

La veo un día, caminando con una mujer que, supongo, es su madre. Ev la señala cuando vamos en uno de los autos de papá y escribe

"¿Chica nueva en la ciudad? ¡Podrían ser amigos!"

Ha estado esforzándose últimamente en encontrar amigos para mí. Su primera sugerencia ha sido la chica rara que vive al final de la calle. Cherise Rainbow. Pero le he dicho que no hay forma de que ella y yo tengamos algo en común.

Evaki se ha reído y me ha dicho que, a veces, los mejores amigos no necesitan tener realmente nada en común, solo un verdadero interés en estar ahí, para el otro.

―Confía en mí, Cherise y yo jamás seremos amigos.

Tengo, más o menos, la misma reacción cuando Arah Ranghild se presenta en mi casa.

Una parte de mi, se encuentra algo impresionado, no por el elaborado peinado que trae ni por el vestido y los zapatos de color rosa, a todas luces nuevas, sino por el hecho de que, cuando le habla a Ev por señas, lo hace como si fuera lo más natural del mundo y porque, cuando intento ser grosero con ella para que se marche, me dedica una mirada obstinada y me suelta que ella no se encuentra más a gusto que yo.

Me sorprende la manera en que sus pecas destacan más y no menos cuando la piel de su rostro se pone roja.

Ella parece completamente aliviada cuando el reloj da las cinco, pero su madre no llega a esa hora como lo prometió.

―Tal vez se olvidó de ti― sugiero.

Ella me dedica una mirada furiosa, pero parece coincidir. Su madre aparece veinte minutos más tarde, Arah se levanta de un salto y no se despide. La veo por la ventana, refugiado contra la pesada tela de las cortinas. Hay todo un contraste en sus rostros, madre e hija, la mujer parece contrariada, la niña, aliviada.

―¿Ev?

Evaki se materializa como una sombra.

―Dile a su madre que Arah puede volver cuando quiera. Pero no le digas que ha sido idea mía. Y deja esa suficiencia, no te queda bien.

Le digo rodando los ojos.

…

Arah aparece en casa dos veces por semana durante meses. Me gusta tenerla cerca, pero me esfuerzo en que ella no lo note, porque si es pesada cuando cree que me cae mal, no la imagino si supiera que, cuando llega el jueves por la noche, después de que ella se marcha, los días parecen ir en cámara lenta hasta que vuelve a ser martes.

Un día, llevo demasiado lejos mi idea de ser grosero para que no se entere de nada y entonces ella sale corriendo, hacia la calle.

Estoy a punto de ir tras ella cuando Evaki entra en la habitación, con su rostro más amenazante y las manos en las caderas, prueba irrefutable de que se ha enfadado.

Me quito la cara de preocupación y en su lugar hago una mueca de hastío.

―Menos mal que se ha ido ella solita. Empezaba a aburrirme de ella. No le hagas caso, el jueves estará aquí como siempre.

Pero no lo está.

Pasa una semana completa y luego otra. Cuando llega el miércoles de la tercera semana, me pongo ropa limpia y le digo a Evaki mi plan y luego frunzo el ceño cuando veo su sonrisilla satisfecha.

―Es una cuestión de principios, le advierto. El punto es no dejar que Arah se salga con la suya.

Ella no parece creerme.

…

―Llegarán a las cuatro― le digo―. Y no era necesario que hornearas galletas, sabes que solo lo dije para fastidiarla.

Ev se encoge de hombros y continúa disponiendo las galletas en una fuente con forma de muñeco de nieve.

―Es demasiado temprano para la navidad, Ev. Apenas estamos a mediados de octubre.

Ella, como viene haciendo últimamente, me ignora. No tengo tiempo para discutir con ella porque en ese momento escucho la campanilla, anunciando que alguien está fuera. Reviso, sin necesidad, mi reloj, solo para confirmar lo que ya sé: que apenas son las tres y treinta.

Evaki me dedica una de sus sonrisas y yo la veo sin entender hasta que Arah entra, sujetando un libro contra su pecho.

―¿No que venían a las 4?

―Cherise a veces llega media hora temprano o media hora tarde.

Fantástico. Absolutamente fantástico.

―¿Y?

―Y estás loco si crees que te voy a confiar a ti a mi única amiga de verdad.

Ev continúa acomodando las galletas en el enorme plato. Francamente, no entiendo como pretende que Arah y Cherise se coman tantas.

―Ahora, si vamos a hacer esto― dice ella mientras se sienta en el sillón, tan remilgada como siempre―, tú vas a prometerme que te comportarás…

―¿Bien?

―Eso le diría a cualquier otra persona. En tu caso, mientras menos seas como tú, mejor.

―¿Te han dicho que tienes una personalidad adorable?

―Estoy hablando en serio, Greyfox. Cherise es importante para mí. Y anoche lo pensé y…

―Y te diste cuenta de que no hay forma de que Emma te permita juntarte con ella, a solas. Así que básicamente me necesitas.

―No si vas a ser imposible. Mírate, ni siquiera ha llegado y ya la tienes en su contra.

―No la tengo en su contra. Tú me pones de mal humor.

―Sí, claro, échame la culpa a mí. Ambos sabemos que puedes ser encantador hasta que abres la boca.

―Entonces no le dirigiré la palabra y listo.

―¿Entonces porque no puedo simplemente salir con Cherise y creer que no dirás nada?

En respuesta, me siento sobre el sofá y tomo mi propio libro.

Cherise, tal y como lo había predicho Arah, llega cinco minutos más tarde, pero, cuando lo hace, yo estoy demasiado molesto como para que me importe. Trae un vestido de volantes de colores y un montón de flores entrelazadas en el pelo, una, inclusive, tiene una pequeña mariposa de plástico. Tiene las puntas de los dedos manchadas de diferentes colores.

Arah luce algo ansiosa cuando no me molesto en saludar a la chica cuando me la presenta. Cherise, por otra parte, no parece impresionada. Saca un cuaderno de hojas blancas de su mochila y un pedazo de algo negro, carboncillo, tal vez y, sin pedir permiso, se quita los zapatos y se tumba boca abajo en la alfombra, dibujando alguna cosa que no me importa.

Decido que, por ahora, lo mejor es fingir que las ignoro mientras mido a Cherise. La he visto en algunas fiestas infantiles en las que hemos coincidido y sé que está loca de remate, dudo que sea peligrosa, pero, de todas formas, no la conozco y cualquier precaución podría ser poca.

Al cabo de un rato, ella estira la mano y empieza a buscar, a tientas, el plato con galletas, fallando por varios centímetros.

Arah, sumida en su propia lectura, no parece darse cuenta.

Cuento mentalmente los segundos. Cuando voy por el segundo número noventa, decido que me he aburrido, me siento y empujo el plato hasta que una de las galletas toca sus dedos.

―Gracias― murmura mientras suelta el carboncillo y empieza a pasar el dedo de su mano libre por el dibujo.

No le respondo, pero, cuando alzo la mirada, me encuentro con los ojos verdes de Arah mirándome fijamente.

Antes de que le espete alguna grosería, Cherise empieza a hablar.

―Tienes líneas muy fuertes en tu rostro.

Parpadeo.

―Y un mentón muy obstinado. Mi mamá dice que, cuando crezcas, vas a ser un chico guapo.

A Arah se le cae el libro.

―Por supuesto. Tengo buenos genes y un estilo de vida muy saludable.

―Lo sé. Todos los días empiezas jugando.

―No son juegos, es una rutina de ejercicios.

―Pues se ve divertido― replica mientras la veo volver a pasar el dedo sobre la hoja, suavizando la línea.

―Desde mi ático puedo verte jugar.

―No es un…

―Cuando saltas en la cama elástica ¿imaginas que estás en una nube?

―Yo… ¿qué?

―Porque cuando yo me imagino saltando ahí, así es como la veo.

―¿Esa es tu forma extraña de decir que quieres jugar con mi cama elástica?

Ella no me responde, empieza a tararear algo en voz baja. Veo a Arah, sin entender, y parece ligeramente abochornada.

―¿Cherise?

La chica no responde.

Arah se aclara la garganta.

―Esto ¿Cherise?

Ella levanta la mirada y, cuando se encuentra con la de Arah, le dedica una sonrisa tan sincera que, de repente, todo mi enojo se esfuma.

―Puedo dejarte jugar con ella― le digo.

―¿Con qué?

―Con mi cama elástica. Supongo que si puede ser divertido.

―Ella se pone de pie de un salto y se limpia los dedos, ahora manchados también de negro, en su vestido, al parecer sin que le importe la mancha gris que han dejado en la tela.

―Pues vamos ―dice con una curiosa resolución.

Volteo a ver, más por instinto que por ninguna otra cosa, a Arah. Ella desvía rápidamente la mirada.

Gracias por nada.

―Será mejor que tú vayas delante, yo solo sé cómo llegar desde afuera.

Eso, resulta obvio. Estoy a punto de decírselo cuando Arah me lanza una mirada de advertencia. Me siento tentado a molestarla, pero me muerdo la lengua y les hago una seña para que me sigan.

Cherise es, como no, la primera en subir. Empieza a saltar y luego incluso a bailar, sin siquiera darnos tiempo a Arah y a mí para quitarnos los zapatos y subir.

Se ríe, con un sonido agudo y vibrante y, mientras más alto salta, más flores se caen de su cabello, llenando la superficie lisa de pétalos de colores.

―Creo que ni siquiera ha notado que no estamos ahí ―susurra Arah.

Cherise tiene los ojos cerrados y los brazos estirados por encima de su cabeza, agitándolos como si se dispusiera a alzar el vuelo de un momento a otro.

―Supongo que es parte de su encanto.

Arah me mira, con cierta sorpresa reluciendo en su rostro.

―Gracias por hacer esto por ella.

―¿Qué? ¿Prestarle la cama?

―Ayudarla a cumplir un sueño. Era importante para ella.

Ruedo los ojos.

―Lo sabrías si la conocieras como yo.

Me encojo de hombros.

―Ya habrá tiempo para eso― replico y, antes de que tenga tiempo de preguntarme, subo a la cama y empiezo a saltar también.

* * *

 **9 años**

* * *

Me llego a acostumbrar a verlas a ambas en mi casa.

Madre se pone pletórica una noche cuando le pido permiso para que ambas se queden a dormir. Inclusive decide ponerse a planificar juegos o algo así. Como si pretendiera que yo me pusiera con ambas a trenzarnos el cabello el uno al otro.

La dejo que organice, según ella, las meriendas con Evaki y que sugiera actividades que podemos hacer juntos. Inclusive, llega a decir que podemos ir a verla en su nueva ópera. Trato de negarme tan delicadamente como puedo y, con todo y que hace un mohín, logro salirme con la mía.

Lo que no se imagina es que, cuando por fin tenemos nuestra pijamada, pasamos toda la noche planificando nuestros primeros juegos.

* * *

 **Hola, Nerea guapa!**

 **Este año hemos decidido hacer algo distinto para ti y por eso Cora y yo decidimos hacer un seguimiento del fic que me dio ella para mi cumpleaños con la versión bebé de Cherise, Arah y Rowan. Este es apenas el primer capítulo, en el próximo veremos un poco la relación entre Arah y Cherise.**

 **Creo que se vuelve algo recurrente el que yo, para tu cumpleaños, te diga lo feliz y agradecida que estoy por tenerte en mi vida. Sé que la nuestra es de esas amistades que duran toda la vida y que este es solo otro de los tantos cumpleaños que vamos a celebrar juntas a la distancia (hay que encontrar el modo de que al menos logremos estar en el mismo huso horario, eh?) Recuerda siempre lo mucho que te quiero y ten un año maravilloso. Un abrazo fuerte, E.**

 **Nerea! Feliz cumple! Ya te dije cuánto me alegro de haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerte pero no está de más repetirlo más en un día tan especial :) Espero que igual que con Marce, este sea el primer regalo de muchos! Porque de sobra los mereces. Así que felicidades! Cora**


	2. 2 Arah

Disclaimer: Panem no me pertenece, tampoco la idea de Los Juegos del Hambre. La asobrosa Cherise es propiedad de HikariCaelum y Arah y Rowan son, respectivamente, personajes de Coraline T y míos.

Regalo de cumpleaños para HikariCaelum. ¡Nos leemos abajo!

* * *

 **Arah Ranghild**

* * *

 **7 años**

La primera vez que veo la casa de Cherise no puedo evitar sorprenderme.

No porque sea más grande que mi casa, pues casi todas las casas de este lugar parecen ser muy grandes, sino porque es completamente diferente a todas ellas. Incluida la mansión de los Greyfox.

Cherise sale a abrir la puerta con una sonrisa tan grande como su rostro y las manos llenas de pintura. Cuando la cierra veo las marcas de sus dedos grabadas en ella, cada dedo de un color diferente mezclándose en la cerradura que originalmente era negra. Si ella lo ve no parece importarle, y no puedo dejar de preguntarme si a sus padres no les molestará.

Estoy por abrir la boca para decírselo, pero el jardín que se extiende frente a mis ojos me hace olvidar todo.

Hay flores de todos los colores. Como si la primavera hubiera llegado para nunca irse. Y, aunque los jardines con flores que nunca se marchitan son la última moda de Venice (según mamá), las flores aquí se ven demasiado reales. Algunos pétalos caídos por aquí y por allá dan cuenta de eso.

Sin embargo, las flores no son lo más sorprendente. Es el aura de tranquilidad que se respira. Como si estuviéramos dentro de una burbuja que nos aísla completamente del resto del mundo, incluso estando en una ciudad tan bonita como Venice.

Parpadeo y me ruborizo cuando noto a Cherise mirándome con una sonrisa tranquila en tu rostro. Y, como Emma me enseñó, siento la necesidad de rellenar el silencio incómodo.

― Tu casa es… diferente – termino diciendo a falta de un adjetivo más apropiado. ¿Bonita? Lo es por demás, aunque no estoy segura de que mamá considere bonito el césped un poco más largo de lo usual o las flores amarillas creciendo por ahí. Creo que se llaman diente de león, aunque estoy segura de que ella las catalogaría simplemente como maleza.

Me pregunto si Rowan Greyfox creería que este es lugar es bonito. Luego recuerdo que un niño idiota, y que lo que él piense no me importa.

Cherise tira de mi mano y seguimos caminando. Terminamos sentándonos sobre el césped y, aunque al principio me da miedo que mi ropa se manche y mamá me pregunte demasiadas cosas, termino convenciéndome de que puedo decirle que con Rowan decidimos jugar en el jardín. Estoy segura de que entonces la ropa sucia no le molestará.

Me siento tentada de preguntarle si en algún momento vamos a entrar, pero el día está tan lindo y el sol tan radiante que lo dejo estar. Finalmente termino olvidándolo.

Al final de la tarde descubro algunas cosas. Cherise no habla mucho, y a veces se ríe en momentos inesperados de cosas que a ella se le pasan por la cabeza y que los demás no tenemos idea. Algo tan efímero como una mariposa que pasa cerca de nosotras o el pétalo de una flor que la brisa arrastra hacia ella es suficiente para arrancarle una risa ligera, descubro después de observarla un buen tiempo. Le gusta pintar flores con los dedos sin importarle mancharse con pintura y su madre, una mujer de rostro amable, sonríe con orgullo cuando ella le muestra su dibujo, sin echarle un vistazo siquiera a su ropa o cabello manchados.

Al final de la tarde decido que definitivamente no volveré nunca más a ir a la casa de Rowan Greyfox.

Y nada va a hacerme cambiar de opinión.

…

Nunca había tenido a nadie que pudiese ser considerado mi amigo. A mamá nunca le han gustado particularmente los niños y, por ello, nunca permitió que me acercase demasiado a nadie, excepto por Rowan Greyfox. Entiendo perfectamente que si llegase a descubrir que no es a su casa a donde voy, sino a la de Cherise Rainbow, el castigo sería grande.

Así que una tarde, mientras estamos en la habitación de Cherise, intento declinar su oferta para ir por unos helados lo más delicadamente que puedo, sin dar demasiados detalles.

Claro que no había tenido en cuenta que Cherise no sabe mucho de sutileza. Ni de que la gente alrededor del mundo no es como su mamá, su papá o incluso su hermano, quienes siempre me reciben con sendas sonrisas, como si realmente se alegraran de verme. O al menos me da esa impresión.

De todas formas, ella se las arregla para sorprenderme.

― No tienes que preocuparte, mi mamá puede hablar con la tuya ― dice despreocupadamente. Hoy lleva un simple vestido azul y un moño rojo en el cabello.

Carraspeo, incómoda.

― No creo que funcione. Mi mamá es algo… ― busco una palabra que no la haga quedar demasiado mal. Después de todo es mi madre ―. Especial…

Cherise me mira pensativa y yo intento ocultar todos los pensamientos que me pasan por la cabeza cuando evoco la imagen de Emma. Todas las discusiones con papá, los gritos, sus sonrisas forzadas cuando estamos en público y sus manos apretándome el brazo cuando algo no le gusta.

Fallo estrepitosamente.

― La primera vez que la vi pensé que estaba muy triste ― dice Cherise haciéndome sobresaltar ―. Debe ser eso, definitivamente.

Intento no sonar demasiado decepcionada de la suerte que me tocó. Pero no recuerdo demasiadas veces en las que mamá haya sido diferente a como es ahora.

― No creo que sea eso. Más bien vive enojada ― le respondo intentándole quitar importancia al tema ―. No importa. No tiene caso que te preocupes. Me las arreglaré para que vayamos a la tienda de helados.

― Es tristeza ― insiste ella. Es la primera vez que la veo hablar tan seriamente sobre algo, completamente enfocada en este mundo ―. A mamá también le pasa a veces. Le gusta pintar, pero ya casi nadie compra sus pinturas. Entonces cuando se pone muy triste pinta aún más, y luego se va a trabajar en el jardín. Quizás tu mamá aun no haya encontrado su propio jardín. Cuando lo encuentre, todo será mejor.

Luego de esa charla, decido que vale la pena arriesgarme por esos helados.

Y no me equivoco. La sonrisa de Cherise cuando regresamos a su casa con ellos es tan brillante como un arcoíris.

Y me quedo pensando en que sin quererlo conseguí una amiga.

Por eso, cuando Rowan Greyfox se presenta en mi casa dispuesto a que le enseñe a hablar con señas y amenazándome con contarle a mamá que no voy más a su casa decido que voy a hacer lo necesario para conservarla.

Aunque tenga que arrastrarnos a pasar las tardes en la casa de Rowan.

* * *

 **8 años**

* * *

Una tarde, mientras vamos saliendo de la mansión, exploto.

― ¡No lo soporto! ― Grito incluso a sabiendas de que Evaki, que va unos metros delante de nosotras, puede escucharnos. Me da algo de pena por ella, que me agrada mucho, pero no me reprimo.

Cherise se ríe alegremente como si fuera un buen chiste. Tengo que contenerme para no mirarla acusadoramente, recordándome que ella no tiene la culpa.

Es Rowan el insoportable. Siempre encuentra un modo de sacarme de quicio. Ya sea ignorándonos o cuando decide creerse que es el mejor en todo y por ello no nos presta atención, o nos responde de mala manera.

― A mí me agrada ― declara Cherise mientras Evaki nos abre la puerta, haciendo que ella sonría disimuladamente ―. Y a él también le agradamos, por mucho que se empeñe en decir que somos molestas.

― Ya ― respondo con enojo ―. Es que a veces puede ser muy hiriente.

Todavía tengo en mi mente fresca la vez que le estaba mostrando a DaVinci, mi único muñeco de peluche, a Cherise y dijo que era una niñita tonta por tenerlo.

― Creo que es porque le agradas tanto que no sabe cómo tratarte.

Me encojo de hombros y lo dejo estar. Rowan es hiriente porque es idiota, simplemente eso.

Y yo tengo que aprender a que eso no me importe.

…

Días después, mientras caminamos hacia la biblioteca (lugar donde pasamos muchas tardes), siento que Cherise me mira insistentemente.

― ¿Qué sucede? ― Le pregunto, pero ella sólo sonríe misteriosamente y sigue caminando.

La sensación extraña aumenta cuando luego de un rato Evaki viene a traernos unos postres y se pasa un minuto entero mirando fijamente a Rowan, quien por primera vez desde que lo conozco, evita su mirada. Al cabo de un rato ella sonríe como si estuviera muy divertida y se va.

Y todo se vuelve aún más extraño e inverosímil cuando Rowan se acerca con cara de molesto y me tiende un paquete.

― ¿Qué es eso?

Él esquiva mi mirada en todo momento e incluso creo que lo veo ruborizarse un poco.

― No eres una niñita tonta ― dice arrancándose las palabras ―. Al menos no todo el tiempo.

Ignoro la última frase y tiendo el paquete que me está dando. Cuando quito el papel, encuentro un libro de apariencia vieja, algo gastado.

Me quedo sin palabras.

― DaVinci no es un mal nombre para un muñeco ― dice Rowan y vuelve a su sitio.

Paso las siguientes noches leyendo con avidez, aprendiendo cada pequeño detalle de la vida de Leoardo DaVinci, un inventor de un mundo tan antiguo que no parece el mismo que en el que vivimos nosotros.

Y no se lo digo a Rowan, así como él tampoco lo hizo, pero acepto sus disculpas.

 **10 años**

Me siento recelosa la primera vez que llama, aunque eso no hace que mi corazón deje de latir a toda velocidad. Tengo que admitir que no reconozco su voz y que el hombre que sonríe frente a la pantalla me parece un desconocido al que he visto en alguna ocasión y lo he olvidado. Han pasado meses desde esa vez que apareció y se fue, supongo que harto de los gritos de mamá.

Sin embargo, es tan diferente a Emma que veinte minutos después, cuando termina la llamada, no puedo evitar sonreír.

A ella no le gusta que hable con él. La secuencia se repite algunas veces por semana, a intervalos irregulares. Él llama cuando su trabajo se lo permite, y nunca hablamos más de media hora, pero termina volviéndose una rutina.

Es… agradable. Al principio me cuesta relacionarlo con el papá que recordaba (o que idealizaba), pero cuando me doy cuenta de a poco le cuento algunas cosas, algunos detalles sobre Cherise y Rowan, cosas sueltas sobre la vida en Venice.

Emma frunce los labios y me ignora al finalizar cada llamada.

Pero cuando realmente pone el grito en el cielo es cuando él me pide que le pase con ella.

Y, aunque me encierro en mi habitación y pretendo no escuchar los gritos que provienen de la sala de estar, sí escucho el resultado de la discusión antes de que Emma suba las escaleras, demasiado enfadada para gritarme pero no para evitar tratarme con desdén.

― No lo arruines. Recuerda que el único valor de que seas su hija es que nos pagué la condenada pensión.

Me encojo de hombros y la dejo estar. Él dijo que iban a ser dos semanas y, siendo sincera la perspectiva suena bastante alentadora.

…

Cherise parece alegrarse sinceramente cuando les doy la noticia. Rowan me mira, algo escéptico.

― ¿Y tu madre te dejó ir? ― Pregunta.

Me encojo de hombros.

― Dijo que no lo arruinara. Supongo que es un sí.

Intento no darle demasiada importancia, pero eso no evita que sienta los ojos de ambos clavados en mí.

― Quiero ir, realmente. Es mi padre.

No volvemos a tocar el tema hasta el día de mi partida. Cuando nos despedimos, no nos decimos la gran cosa.

― Son solamente dos semanas ― les digo. No parece mucho tiempo, aunque sí el suficiente para generar un cambio.

Cherise se saca una flor púrpura del pelo y me la regala.

― Esperamos tu regreso.

Rowan asiente dándole la razón.

Días después, mientras me encuentro pensando en ellos, preguntándome qué harán, pienso que quizás no me fue tan mal en esto de tener amigos.

No con ellos dos.

* * *

 **¡Llegó la parte dos! Como te avisamos Nerea, vamos despacio, pero con un montón de cariño, esperando que estés disfrutando leer a nuestros tres hijos tanto como nosotras mientras los escribimos. Nada como revivir el fangirleo jaja**

 **Y aunque ya pasó tu cumple y ya te lo dijimos, ¡felicidades nuevamente! Mereces esto y muchísimo más.**

 **El siguiente POV es de Rowan y de a poquito ya van creciendo.**

 **Saludos y nos leemos pronto!**

 **Cora y E.**


	3. 3 Rowan

**Disclaimer: Panem no me pertenece, tampoco la idea de Los Juegos del Hambre. La asombrosa Cherise es propiedad de HikariCaelum y Arah y Rowan son, respectivamente, personajes de Coraline T y míos.**

 **Regalo de cumpleaños para HikariCaelum. ¡Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

 **Rowan**

* * *

 **10 años**

* * *

―¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Cherise, milagrosamente, responde directamente a mi pregunta:

―Es jueves ¿no? Ósea que es día de planificación.

―Arah no está― me siento obligado a señalar.

―Lo sé, me ha enviado una video tarjeta hace un rato. Ha recordado que es el cumpleaños de Prisma― dice mientras saca a la mota, blanca y peluda, del interior del bolso de colores que anda cargando a todas partes con sus pinturas y colores. Prisma es el resultado de las investigaciones del Capitolio para aprovechar la popularidad de los mutos en los Juegos del Hambre. Tiene unos brillantes ojos de color lavanda y un sedoso pelo al que Cherise le ha teñido un mechón de color violeta. Es una mezcla rara entre un conejo, un gato y una cobaya, a Jess le encanta.

Cuando me lo pasa, reprimo un estremecimiento, no por el bicho en sí, sino porque a una parte de mí le molesta que le haya enviado una estúpida tarjeta a Prisma y que mi cumpleaños es en apenas tres días y aún no sé si Arah va a venir a mi fiesta o no.

―¿Estás pensando en Arah de nuevo?

―¿Qué?

―Es que estás poniendo tu cara feliz enojada de nuevo― dice mientras vuelve a coger al bicho y lo mete en su bolso, en donde se hace una bola y se duerme.

―¿Mi cara feliz-enojada?

―Ya sabes, la cara de que estás feliz que haces cuando la ves, pero que de inmediato dejas de sonreír y tienes que fruncir el ceño.

―Yo no tengo una cara feliz-enojada― la contradigo.

―Bueno, ahora que ella no está, es más bien algo así como una cara enojada-triste. Pero si lo ves por el lado positivo, solo faltan dos días para que ella regrese. Justo a tiempo para tu cumpleaños ¿no?

Parpadeo.

¿Cómo demonios es que justo cuando necesito que ella sea tan despistada como siempre, decide ponerme tanta atención?

―Si quieres, puedo fingir ser Arah y ponerme a discutir contigo todo lo que quieras.

Le lanzo una mirada que, pretendo, sea intimidante, pero ella ni siquiera parece darse cuenta. Su bolsa empieza a soltar ronquidos que más bien parecen suaves silbidos.

―¿En serio tienes que traer a esa cosa aquí?

―Se lo he prometido a Jessie― replica ella―. ¿En dónde está?

―Tiene clases de viola o de equitación o de algo― digo con un encogimiento de hombros―. Ven, vamos a mi cuarto.

―Perfecto, me gustará ver a Bart.

―No se llama Bart, Cherise. Se llama Bartholomew. Y no podemos ir a verlo, a papá casi le da algo cuando descubrió que le habíamos pintado las alas.

―Ese nombre es imposible de recordar― dice mientras me toma de la mano y empieza a dirigir ella la marcha ―. Y el morado le va perfecto. ¿No te parece que se veía más feliz?

―Tal vez porque lo engatusaste dándole de comer.

Ella se estremece suavemente mientras subimos las escaleras. Aún no está muy conforme con la idea de que los ratones con que estuvo alimentándolo no eran precisamente sintéticos, pero, igual que Arah, lo acepta como parte del ciclo de la vida. Bartholomew también es un muto, un halcón de caza genéticamente modificado para ser fiel a su entrenador. En este caso, mi padre, que se encargó de dejarle muy claro que no podía hacerle daño a nadie que se encontrara bajo la protección Greyfox.

Cherise abre la puerta de mi cuarto como si fuera el suyo. He visto a Evaki limpiando el pomo con una sonrisa cuando las marcas de los dedos llenos de pintura de Cherise quedan ahí marcadas, como pétalos de diferentes colores.

―He tenido un sueño bonito― dice mientras se descalza y mete sus pies en mi cama. Mi cuarto es un lugar mucho menos ordenado ahora que ella es mi amiga―. Íbamos al Siete a jugar en el bosque y, cuando la luna estaba en lo alto del cielo, empezábamos a transformarnos.

No tengo que preguntarle en qué. Ya es un tema recurrente, yo soy un zorro, ella un unicornio y Arah una lechuza. Hace un par de semanas nos dibujó a los tres. Arah con unas pequeñas alas brotándole de la espalda, yo con un par de orejas y una cola de color café rojizo y Cherise con un enorme cuerno brotándole de entre el cabello, pintado de lavanda y un par de orejas de equino asomándose entre los mechones. Arah aún no los ha visto.

Cherise olvidó llevárselos y yo decidí guardarlos en uno de los cajones del escritorio de mi habitación. Si llegara a pedírmelos, creo que le diría que los he tirado para no tener que devolvérselos.

―¿Quieres colorear? ―pregunta mientras saca a Prisma de su bolso y lo coloca sobre mi almohada. Arrugo la nariz y niego con la cabeza.

―Voy a leer un rato― digo mientras tomo un libro al azar de mi mesita de noche.

―Ese es el libro que Arah estaba leyendo ayer― no lo dice como una pregunta y tampoco es una acusación, lo suelta como si fuera cualquier cosa.

Me detengo mientras busco la página en que me he quedado, repentinamente incómodo con el libro en sí. Lo cierro y lo vuelvo a poner en su lugar para tomar un pesado tomo de historia que ha traído papá la semana pasada.

―¿Te he puesto incómodo? ―hace la pregunta sin despegar la vista de su hoja, apenas con unos cuantos rayones de su lápiz de hacer bocetos.

―No― le miento.

―Pero te incomoda que esté aquí sin Arah ¿no?

―Tú también eres mi amiga, Cherise― digo intentando sonar como si nada.

―Pero no es lo mismo con Arah.

―Tienes razón, tu eres rara, pero no fastidiosa.

Ella suelta una risita.

―Perdón― suelto entre dientes.

―Arah dice que tú no sueles pedir perdón.

―Pues como ves, Arah se equivoca.

―¿Por qué te gusta tanto discutir con ella?

―¿Eh?

Ella devuelve su atención a las hojas de papel que ha esparcido sobre mi cama y empieza a tararear algo en voz baja y aguda.

―¿Me prestas una goma de borrar?

Camino hacia el escritorio y rebusco entre los cajones, intentando encontrar alguna.

―¿Esos son mis dibujos?

Mi mano se congela en medio del movimiento mientras me devano los sesos intentando encontrar algo que responder.

―Le conté a Arah sobre ellos la semana pasada, pero no lograba encontrarlos.

―Yo…

―Creo que podría hacerlos mejor, pero si esos te gustan, puedes quedarte con ellos.

No sé qué responderle a eso, Cherise tampoco parece esperar que yo le diga nada.

―Mira, aquí hay una― dice mientras toma la goma de borrar con los dedos y se la lleva hacia mi cama.

―No le dirás nada, ¿verdad?

―¿A quién? ―dice con una sonrisa que me hace pensar que ella sabe exactamente de qué le estoy hablando.

―Gracias.

* * *

 **11 años**

* * *

―¡Feliz cumpleaños, Rowan!

En medio de tantas caras de desconocidos o de personas que ni siquiera me caen particularmente bien, no puedo evitar que una ancha sonrisa se entienda por mi rostro cuanto Cherise me echa los brazos al cuello y aprieta con fuerza. Algo cruje entre nosotros y ella suelta una suave expresión de lamento antes de reír y encogerse de hombros.

Trae otro de esos vaporosos vestidos que le encanta usar, este con un moño a juego en la cabeza que simula una gran rosa.

La sala está decorada con una explosión de plateado y azul, mis colores favoritos, y hay un brillante letrero con las palabras "FELICIDADES ROWAN" colgando debajo del arco de la puerta principal.

La gente va y viene, sosteniendo bandejas con comida, hay fuentes de dulces y muchos de los amigos de mis padres están ya visiblemente borrachos. Los niños de mi salón de clase se encuentran desperdigados, viendo el show de magia o a los odiosos payasos, de los cuales procuro mantenerme lo suficientemente alejado. En el centro, junto al gigantesco pastel, se encuentra una monstruosa mesa cubierta de regalos que ni siquiera me interesan.

―¿Te estás divirtiendo?

Ruedo los ojos.

―¿Quieres escaparte? ―pregunta con otra sonrisa―. Podemos ir a que abras tu regalo de cumpleaños.

Lanzo una mirada cuidadosa, viendo las posiciones de mis padres. Papá está hablando con el Gobernador de Oxford Walk, lo que podría tomar un buen rato y mamá está en medio de una acalorada discusión con uno de sus directores. Posiblemente pase una media hora antes de que se den cuenta de que me he escabullido.

―Vale― le digo y ella sonríe más―. ¿Cómo logro que nadie me vea?

Cherise me toma de la mano, con su paquete aun firmemente sujeto y me hace meterme debajo de uno de los largos manteles. Gateamos por debajo, hasta que conseguimos llegar al otro lado del salón. Cherise sale primero y se encarga de ver que no haya moros en la costa.

Estoy seguro de que Evaki nos ve salir, pero me guiña un ojo y hace un gesto con la cabeza, dándome luz verde.

Cherise parece muy satisfecha con su plan de escape.

―Ven― le digo mientras abro la puerta del estudio de padre usando la llave oculta tras una pesada figura de cristal en la mesita del pasillo.

―¿No se suponía que no podíamos entrar aquí?

―¿No se suponía que tú te olvidas siempre de esas cosas?

―Cuando Arah no está, tengo que prestar más atención.

La molestia debe reflejarse en mi cara, porque ella compone una expresión suave y me toma de la mano:

―Hablé con ella anoche, estaba muy apenada por ir a perderse de tu fiesta de cumpleaños.

―Cómo sea, replico. No es como si me importara demasiado. Esta es mi undécima fiesta de cumpleaños, se ha perdido otras.

―Ninguna desde que somos amigos ¿o sí? Además, ella estaba triste.

―Ajá… ―digo mientras jugueteo con un pisapapeles de oro.

―Nadie esperaba que su padre quisiera que se quedara más tiempo.

―O que a ella no le importaran sus promesas― replico, sonando más resentido de lo que me gustaría.

―Tú sabes que eso no es cierto― dice ella con calma―. Ha estado hablando de tu cumpleaños desde que nos diste la invitación hace un par de meses. Para ella también era importante.

Me giro, de tal manera que no note el sonrojo en mis mejillas, las invitaciones de ellas dos fueron las únicas que pedí entregar personalmente. El hecho de que Arah no esté aquí resulta…

―Bueno, no importa― digo mientras hago saltar un par de clips en el aire, que aterrizan limpiamente sobre la alfombra.

―Ya se encargará de compensarte― dice ella, muy segura―. Debe haberse acordado.

―Sí, claro― digo―. Por eso me ha llamado seis veces.

―¿En serio?

―No.

―Sigo sin entender cuando haces eso― dice mientras se sienta en el suelo, refiriéndose claramente a mi sarcasmo―. Ahora, ven a ver tu regalo de cumpleaños.

Me levanto y me dejo caer, sin mucha convicción, frente a ella. Ella me tiende un paquete plano, con forma de libro, envuelto en papel de estraza, con un brillante moño de color púrpura.

Trae un montón de mariposas de papel pegadas encima, con alas iridiscentes. Tiro del extremo de la cinta y el lazo se suelta, dejando al descubierto una portada sencilla, de color rojo. No es un libro como yo pensaba, sino un cuaderno.

Lo abro y empiezo a pasar las hojas una a una. El cuaderno no es liso, sino que está ligeramente abombado debido a que Cherise ha pegado cosas como pétalos, hojas y lo que parecen ser cáscaras de huevo para dar diferentes texturas a su obra. No logro contar cuántos dibujos hay aquí, deben ser al menos unos cien. Algo parece atorarse en mi garganta cuando pienso en la cantidad de tiempo que ha dedicado a hacer este regalo en particular.

Cuando llego a las páginas centrales, veo que ha aprovechado el espacio para hacer un dibujo más grande. Es algo así como una versión mejorada de los dibujos que aún tengo en el interior de mi escritorio. Arah, Cherise y yo, esta vez todos juntos, siempre con los rasgos animales, riendo.

Cierro el cuaderno cuando mis ojos llegan a la altura del dibujo de Arah, sintiéndome extrañamente herido.

―¿Te ha gustado? Me pareció que las acuarelas que te di para el año pasado no te hicieron mucha gracia, así que pensé que podía gustarte más tener los dibujos ya terminados en lugar de tener que hacerlos.

―Es increíble, Cherise― es todo lo que puedo decir, e inclusive me avergüenza el salto extraño que da mi voz cuando digo su nombre.

―Solo son dibujos― dice con un encogimiento de hombros―, pero me alegra que te gustara.

―Vas a ser una diseñadora muy talentosa― eso, el desviar mis palabras hacia nuestros planes de los Juegos, resulta mucho más seguro.

―¿Quieres ir a cortar el pastel ya?

Asiento, sujetando el cuaderno contra mi pecho y levantándome con ella. Cherise se ha encargado de recoger el papel y doblarlo hasta convertirlo en un pequeño cuadrado.

―No tires nada en la papelera― le digo―. Papá no puede saber que sé dónde guarda su llave de repuesto.

―Guardaré tu secreto ―me promete.

Cuando volvemos al salón, ya sin tomarnos de la mano, no tengo que fingir una sonrisa. A pesar de todo, siento que tengo motivos para estar contento hoy.

…

―Tu padre me ha pedido que te recuerde las tarjetas de agradecimiento por los regalos.

Aparto la mirada del cuaderno que me ha regalado Cherise, lo cierro y lo entierro bajo un montón de libros de texto. No es algo que quiera compartir con mi madre.

―Ev se está encargando de ello.

―¿Quién?

―Evaki. ¿Recuerdas? Fue mi regalo hace unos años.

Mi madre asiente, aún y cuando sé que difícilmente se ha acordado, e inspecciona los regalos, aún sin abrir, que se acumulan en un rincón.

―¿Te han regalado cosas bonitas?

―Sí― le digo, pensando en el cuaderno escondido.

―Me alegro. He visto algunas de las fotos de tu cumpleaños, me han gustado, no has salido con el ceño fruncido en todas. Irma Rangold me ha pedido disculpas porque su hija no ha venido.

―¿Quién?

―La madre de Arah ―dice abriendo inocentemente sus ojos azules.

―Ah… Se llama Emma, madre. Emma Ranghild.

―Eso he dicho ¿no?

―No importa― digo―. ¿Necesitas algo más?

―De hecho, me preguntaba si querías ir conmigo al ensayo de hoy.

Lanzo una mirada dubitativa hacia la ventana. Aún no termina el día, por lo que Arah podría volver hoy, pero…

―Le he prometido a Cherise que la ayudaría a limpiar sus pinceles― le miento―. ¿Mañana?

Mi madre intenta ocultar su decepción tras una sonrisa.

―Claro, cariño. Me hace muy feliz que sientas ese tipo de compromiso hacia tus amigas. ¿Cuándo volverá Arah?

Me sorprende tanto el hecho de que esté al corriente de que Arah no está como cuando Cherise suelta algún comentario agudo que muestra que pone más atención a las cosas de la que me gustaría.

―No lo sé. Aun no vuelve de la casa de su padre.

―Seguro que los tres se animan un poco más cuando estén juntos. Por cierto, Jessie ha venido a verme para decir que le has pasado llave a tu puerta.

―Ajá.

―Rowan…― dice con un suspiro.

―Se la pasa entrando sin mi permiso. Ayer derramó su jugo sobre uno de mis libros― evito decirle que le grité un poco más de la cuenta cuando pensé que se trataba del cuaderno que me regaló Cherise.

―Es tu hermana y quiere pasar tiempo contigo.

―Puede hacerlo siempre y cuando aprenda a tocar primero.

―Es que ella no entiende que estás por convertirte en todo un hombrecito.

Me sonrojo de inmediato.

―¡Mamá!

―¿Qué? ―dice, de nuevo con inocencia.

―No lo hagas raro.

―Mi pequeño bebé, ya no es tan bebé. ¡Ahora hasta tiene a dos chicas en su vida!

―Cherise y yo no somos así― replico molesto―. Es una de mis amigas. Como Ev…

Madre sonríe.

―Claro que lo es, cariño. Pero bueno, voy a darme un baño y mi pequeño caballerito debería irse ya a casa de Cherise, después de todo, los Greyfox son hombres de palabra ¿no?

No es hasta que se marcha, con una de esas risas de soprano suyas, que me doy cuenta de que se me ha olvidado aclararle que Arah también es solo mi amiga.

…

―¿De verdad te han dejado pintar toda esta pared?

Cherise ensucia sus pinceles mucho más rápido de lo que yo consigo dejarlos limpios, de manera que ahora tengo mi suéter mojado hasta los codos y salpicado de pintura por todas partes.

―Por supuesto. A papá le gusta. ¿No te gusta a ti?

―Me gustan tus dibujos, lo sabes.

―¿Estás seguro de que no quieres pintar conmigo?

―Soy un hombre de muchos talentos, pero pintar no es uno de ellos. A esa torre le falta una ventana, de otro modo será un calabozo, pero en lo alto.

―Gracias― replica mientras toma otro pincel y lo embadurna de negro y gris para pintar la ventana―. ¿Qué color prefieres para el techo? ¿Azul, rojo, gris o púrpura? ―dice mientras levanta alternativamente los frascos de pintura.

―La luz en su interior va a ser azulada ¿no? Y las amapolas ya le dan demasiado rojo. El púrpura lo haría ver algo recargado, así que voto por el gris.

―Para ti siempre la solución es el gris, Rowan― dice ella, pero de todas maneras toma el pincel y empieza a formar un techo en forma de cono.

―¿Vas a poner los animales, como siempre?

―Ya verás― canturrea ella, desplazando los brazos de un lado al otro en pinceladas que parecen imperfectas, pero que obran el milagro de dar una textura que me recuerda a los techos de teja―. ¿Te dije que transfirieron a un chico nuevo a mi salón?

―¿A estas alturas del año escolar?

―Se llama Taurus― dice, soñadora―. Sus padres son de Eden Garden, pero está viviendo con su tía enferma, así que por eso está aquí.

Una parte de mí se alarma ante la forma en que Cherise habla de ese tal Taurus. Ahora que Arah no está, es mi obligación mantenernos unidos. No hay duda de que, cuando vuelva, si Cherise decide separarse de nosotros, Arah terminará echándome la culpa.

―No habla mucho― dice―. Creo que le parezco algo rara.

―Eso pensamos todos el principio ―le digo, burlón―. Pero luego conocemos tu talento para el dibujo y el pastel de queso de tu padre. Es difícil resistirse a ambas cosas. Aunque, si me lo preguntas, Taurus es un nombre tonto.

―Arah me ha dicho más o menos lo mismo.

Me muerdo la lengua para no parecer demasiado ansioso.

―¿Te ha dicho cuando regresa?

Cherise menea la cabeza.

―Ya― digo, algo desanimado. Es todo lo que me atrevo a decir.

―Ya volverá. Si te hace sentir mejor, no está muy contenta.

―¿Por qué me haría sentir bien que ella sea miserable?

―Porque eres retorcido. A ella parece haberle sentado bien saber que tú también lo eres.

―¿Qué?

―Bromeaba ―dice ella―. Al parecer aún no le cojo el truco a eso del sarcasmo.

―Sí, no va contigo― digo mientras escurro una de mis mangas, agua de color rosa se cuela entre mis dedos.

―¿Ya te vas?

―He tenido que dejar mi cuarto sin llave, y no quiero que Jessie ande rebuscando entre mis cosas.

Cherise sonríe.

―Bueno, supongo que yo era igual con mi hermano.

―No, no eras tan fastidiosa.

―¿Quieres ir a la tienda nueva de dulces o vas a seguir esperando a que Arah regrese?

―Yo no he hecho tal cosa.

―Oh, claro que sí.

―Adiós, Cherise― le digo, recogiendo mis cosas.

―De verdad que te pones de mal humor fácilmente― murmura ella, aún sonriendo, mientras empieza a dibujar algo en la base de la torre.

…

Más tarde, estoy acostado en mi cama, recién duchado, cuando la puerta de mi cuarto se abre.

―Jess, ya te dije que no entres sin mi permiso― digo mientras dejo el cuaderno de Cherise junto a mí. Me detengo, alzando las cejas y abriendo mucho los ojos. Me recompongo en tiempo récord―. Ah… eres tú ―le digo, tratando de imprimir el tono más displicente que puedo.

Espero a que ella diga algo. Está un poco más bronceada, puedo decirlo por las nuevas pecas que le han salido sobre el puente de la nariz, y lleva el cabello un poco más largo también, cayéndole sobre los ojos.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―continúo―. ¿No se suponía que ibas a regresar dos semanas atrás? ― me quiero golpear por el tono reclamón en mi voz. Ella nos saca a ambos de nuestra incomodidad cambiando de tema, empezando a parlotear sobre su habitación. La verdad, no me extraña que Emma se vengara de su larga ausencia haciendo cosas que sabe que le molestarán.

Arrugo la nariz cuando describe la pintura de color fucsia y las estrellas en las paredes y entonces me llama la atención que trae algo en sus manos.

―¿Qué traes ahí?

Ella estira sus brazos tanto como puede y sus pecas destacan más contra su piel cuando la piel de la cara se le pone roja.

―Ah, esto… Es porque me perdí tu cumpleaños. No es la gran cosa…

Ni siquiera la estoy escuchando ahora. Tomo el libro y lo examino. Es un libro viejo, antes incluso de la historia de Panem: "La última gran guerra".

Ni siquiera lo he visto en la colección de padre, no me imagino cuando difícil ha sido de conseguir. Ella empieza a hablar, enojada, como casi siempre que me habla a mí y termina diciendo:

―Puedes tirarlo si no te gusta.

¿Está de broma? Miro alternativamente entre ella y el libro, sintiendo como todo el batiburrillo que sentía en mi interior desde hace semanas parece acomodarse en mi interior ahora que hemos vuelto a nuestra vieja rutina. Suspiro y dejo el libro sobre el escritorio, ansiando que llegue la noche para poder leerlo sin interrupciones. Cuando volteo, me parece ver una mirada triste en su cara, aunque no logro determinar el porqué. Ella me pregunta sobre mi fiesta y luego sobre Cherise.

Una idea se enciende en mi cabeza y termino invitándola a ir a la nueva tienda de dulces. Con Cherise, por supuesto.

Parece dudar en un principio, pero la perspectiva de pasar tiempo con ella, con ambas, es tan seductora que acabo sonriendo. Me sorprendo cuando, a pesar de su reticencia inicial, ella sonríe también y termina aceptando.

Aunque luego, cuando Emma decide castigarla a ella por un mes entero, y yo finjo que mis padres han hecho lo mismo conmigo, no parece una idea tan buena.

* * *

 **12 años**

* * *

―No entiendo porque no puedo ir.

―Ya te dije que iremos a buscar ropa, te aburrirás― dice Arah apurando su té con semillas de tapioca.

―No puede ser eso _todo_ lo que van a hacer.

Arah tuerce los ojos y pone una mueca que presagia problemas.

Cherise, ocupada haciendo dibujos en una servilleta, no parece prestarnos demasiada atención. O tal vez es que ya está tan acostumbrada a oírnos discutir que realmente ya no le interesa.

―No tienes que ser siempre el centro del universo, ¿sabes, Rowan?

―Ya, pero soy el centro del universo para la gran mayoría.

Arah está a punto de replicar algo en el mismo tono cuando Cherise decide unirse a la conversación:

―Seguro que no te gusta ir a comprar sujetadores, Rowan.

―¡Cherise! ― el grito proviene de dos gargantas al mismo tiempo, aunque la entonación es distinta. Arah parece muy avergonzada.

―¿Qué? ―dice ella alzando la cabeza, confundida por nuestra respuesta.

―¿Sujetadores? ― pregunto conteniendo una risita―. Pero si ni siquiera necesitas un sujetador aún.

Cherise no parece apenada.

―No es para mí, es para Arah. Las clases de deporte están siendo difíciles para ella ahora que tiene …― hace un gesto con ambas manos.

Estoy a punto de soltar una broma al respecto cuando, por algún motivo, volteo hacia Arah, mi mirada se va directamente no a su cara, sino un palmo más abajo.

Cuando me doy cuenta de lo que he hecho y alzo la mirada, para encontrarme con sus ojos, ella ya no luce avergonzada.

Luce furiosa. Cruza los brazos frente al pecho, haciendo que mi atención baje de nuevo hacia ese punto de su cuerpo.

Eso no mejora precisamente las cosas. Y yo no parezco encontrar las palabras para arreglarlo antes de que ella tome a Cherise del brazo y se la lleve, sin mirar atrás.

* * *

 **14 años**

* * *

―¿No crees que le sienta muy bien?

―¿Qué?

―¿No es por eso por lo que no puedes dejar de mirarla? El plateado hace juego con sus pecas y un bonito contraste con sus ojos ¿no?

―¿A quién? ―murmuro con irritación. Ahora que transfirieron a Cherise a nuestro salón, es mucho más sencillo quedar atrapado en su extraña capacidad de darse cuenta de todo y solo denotarlo cuando menos conveniente resulta.

―No estoy mirando a Arah― replico mientras resuelvo, rápidamente, otra ecuación. Cherise tiene la práctica aún en blanco frente a ella.

―Ha estado dibujando más. Dice que es porque le da algo que hacer cuando yo "me pierdo", pero me parece que es muy talentosa.

―¿Arah dibuja? ―la aseveración me deja genuinamente sorprendido.

Cherise parpadea.

―¿No te ha mostrado sus dibujos?

Niego con la cabeza. Lo cierto es que últimamente no me muestra apenas nada.

―Ya te lo enseñará. Por cierto ¿ya pudiste resolver lo de tu-sabes-qué?

―Ya está reservado el chalet en Snowflake ―le contesto en voz baja, en el momento exacto en que Arah, mucho más baja que nosotros y por ello sentada tres asientos más adelante, se voltea a vernos y nos saca la lengua.

―Seguro que se pone contenta. Su madre no ha planeado nada para su cumpleaños y le servirá para relajarse antes de las pruebas de aptitud.

―Sigo sin entender porque eso le preocupa. Dudo que haya tres personas más preparadas en todo Panem que nosotros tres.

Cherise se ríe.

―Bueno, es que Arah no nació con tu seguridad.

―Baaaaah…

―Pero pienso igual, lo más probable es que, dentro de un año, nos estemos preparando para nuestro primer semestre como Vigilantes. Lo único que me entristece es la gente que dejamos atrás.

Hago una mueca, seguro del tema que se avecina y pienso en fingir que me he olvidado, pero cuando mis ojos se topan con los suyos, claros y cristalinos, mi tendencia natural a ser un cabrón se evapora. Supongo que yo me sentiría igual si Arah se quedara atrás…

Espera ¿de dónde demonios ha salido ese pensamiento?

―¿Taurus ni siquiera intentará hacer la prueba? ―pregunto finalmente.

Cherise parece triste.

―No es lo suyo y su familia no lo aprueba― dice con suavidad mientras yo continúo con la siguiente ecuación, ella aún con la mirada, vidriosa, clavada en la pantalla de su tableta―. No lo sé, a veces pareciera como si fuéramos de mundos distintos...

Y esa pequeña idea es todo lo que necesita para terminar de desconectar. La veo cerrar la fórmula práctica y abrir, con un par de golpecitos de su dedo, un lienzo en blanco para empezar a dibujar. Unas líneas aquí y otras allá y veo como un torso humano, ridículamente grande, se empieza a formar.

Continúo con mi práctica, resolviendo una ecuación y luego la siguiente, dándole cortos vistazos de vez en cuando, hasta que aparecen dos figuras en el dibujo.

Cherise con sus orejas y su cuerno, con la piel pintada de un suave color lavanda y Taurus con la piel café y dos cuernos brotándole de la frente, parados sobre lo que parece alguna superficie lunar. Cerca, pero sin poder tocarse.

Dos personas de mundos distintos.

No puedo evitar voltear hacia Arah, que intenta atraer la atención de Cherise para ver qué sucede. Ella me dedica una mirada preocupada cuando no lo consigue y yo me encojo de hombros. Arah suelta un bufido que resulta audible desde mi posición.

De repente, la tristeza de Cherise resulta casi contagiosa, aunque no estoy seguro de qué es lo que me ha hecho sentir así.

* * *

 **15 años**

* * *

―¡ENTRÉ! ¡ENTRÉ!

Arah trae las mejillas rojas y los mechones de cabello plateado están disparados en todas direcciones, como si ella hubiera estado tirando de ellos. Tiene marcas de dientes debajo del labio inferior, ahí donde se ha mordido, probablemente mientras leía el correo. En la mano, tiene su tableta, con el correo de aceptación de la Academia aún abierto.

―¿Te ha llegado el tuyo?

―Esta mañana. ¡Auch! ¿Por qué me golpeas?

―¿Te llegó esta mañana y no me lo dijiste?

―Te dije que íbamos a entrar. ¿Por qué estás sorprendida?

―¡Entramos! ¡ENTRAMOOOOOS!

―También lo hizo Cherise.

Arah empalidece.

―¿Te ha llamado a ti antes que a mí?

―No necesito que me llame, es obvio que va a entrar. ¿En dónde se van a conseguir una mejor diseñadora? Pero si quieres ir a corroborar lo obvio, te acompaño.

He mentido un poco, pues a pesar de que estaba seguro en un 99% de que ambos íbamos a ingresar, el ver su alegría me ha dado algo de calma. No sé qué habría pasado si ella no hubiese podido entrar a la Academia.

…

La casa de Cherise está pintada, este año, con colores cálidos que me hacen pensar en una puesta de sol, pero, cuando llegamos, ella no sale a abrir la puerta como hace siempre que nos ve desde su ático, ese lugar especial en el que se encierra a pintar.

Frunzo el ceño y veo que, a mi lado, Arah hace lo mismo.

La puerta está abierta y no hay nadie en casa, ni sus padres ni su hermano, pero esa bicicleta que ahora lleva a todas partes a pesar de ser un peligro por lo distraída que es, está apoyada contra una de las columnas de la entrada. Cherise debe estar aquí.

Arah duda un poco al entrar, llamando a Lyssander y a la madre de Cherise, hasta que yo me aburro y empiezo a subir los escalones rápidamente. Tengo una sensación extraña.

Cuando subimos, la segunda señal de que algo va mal es que la puerta está entreabierta, pero no sale música ni el familiar sonido de los brochazos. Arah me observa, preocupada, y empuja la puerta. Ambos soltamos un suspiro aliviado cuando vemos a Cherise, indemne, sentada en el suelo, sosteniendo su tableta. Tiene el rostro muy pálido y una mancha de pintura naranja con un extraño camino más claro en medio. Tardo un momento en darme cuenta de que ha estado llorando.

―No… no te rechazaron, ¿verdad? ―pregunta Arah.

Cherise gira el rostro hacia ella, sin pronunciar palabra. Me siento en el suelo, a su lado y le quito la tableta, revisando sus correos. Sus manos, manchadas también con pintura, tiemblan un poco, pero me permite tomarla de todas formas. Arah le rodea los hombros con un brazo y la atrae cerca.

Lo primero que hago es activar la búsqueda hasta que encuentro el correo, afortunadamente de aceptación.

Sin embargo, ni siquiera he conseguido aliviarme por ello cuando noto un segundo correo encima.

Es de Taurus. Y no son buenas noticias.

Le paso la tableta a Arah y reemplazo sus brazos alrededor de Cherise con los míos para que pueda revisar el correo entero y no solo la vista preliminar como he hecho yo. Cherise solloza suavemente contra mi hombro mientras el rostro de Arah empalidece y luego se pone rojo.

―¿De verdad se ha acabado? ―susurra Cherise usando una voz muy, muy baja, amortiguada por la tela de mi camisa.

Y así como así, cualquier alegría que pudiéramos sentir se desvanece.

* * *

 **Se que es un regalo de cumpleaños y que debería ser feliz en su totalidad, pero ya conoces a estos niños y como terminan haciendo lo que les da la gana, así que la verdad yo también he acabado algo sorprendida por el rumbo que tomaron las cosas.**

 **Hikari, creo que ya te he dicho muchísimas veces lo mucho que te quiero, pero también me parece que ese tipo de declaraciones de amorsh nunca sobran y por eso, con este, mi último aporte al regalo para celebrar tu vida, quiero reiterarlo con todas las ganas. Un abrazo grande y fuerte.**

 **Con cariño, E.**


End file.
